Such a method is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 40 30 904. There, nickel oxide is used in the electrodes. Between the electrodes and the current collector, a so-called functional layer is employed which improves the contact between electrode and current collector. In the this Offenlegungsschrift it is proposed to place a "green" foil between the electrode and the current collector and then to bake out this material.
The use of nickel oxide in the electrodes in the first instance provides an effective electrochemical cell, more in particular a fuel cell, but in the long term it was found that internal short circuits arise. Consequently, the use of nickel oxide electrodes is undesirable.
It has been proposed, in the prior art, to employ lithium cobaltate instead. It was found that this presents greater problems than in the case of an electrode based on nickel oxide, which relate to the transition resistance between electrode and current collector.
If, however, a functional layer is used such as that proposed in the above-mentioned German Offenlegungsschrift 40 30 904, it was found that, as the cell warms up, diffusion of carbonate material takes place between the electrode, which for example is in the green state, and the functional layer, as a result of which the effect of the functional layer is lost and the transition resistance increases.